How Jack and Kim Became KICK
by AusllyandKickShipper4ever
Summary: Basically a fluffy, romantic, and dramatic story about how Kick came to be! Fun and cute, rated T to be safe but mostly K . Written in both P.O.Vs, and shows how each of them feels in each scene, so a little repetitive, but well described and dramatic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm ilovekick4ever1997! This is basically a romantic, fluffy, dramatic story about how Kick came to be :) Completely a figment of my imagination, I do not own Kickin' It or any other brands or copyrighted names mentioned in this story. **

Kim's P.O.V. (Point of View)

I was running through the mall at top speed, dodging pedestrians and trying my best not to trip in the faint dusk light. Practice is later on Fridays, and since Daylight Savings Time ended it was normally getting dark as practice started. I burst through the doors of the dojo and paused, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late Ru—" I stopped, noticing that there was nobody else in the dojo except Jack, who was furiously pounding on a dummy. "Jack? Where's Rudy? And the guys?"

Jack, who was viciously attacking the dummy, didn't even turn around. "Not here," he grunted.

"Ok, but where are they?" I asked worriedly. Rudy never skipped practice, well almost never. There were a few times that he canceled it because he had something else to do, but I didn't know of anything that would have caused him to cancel today.

"Jack?" I asked vainly. The tall brunette was still wailing on the dummy and not paying any attention to what the I was saying.

"Jack!" I shouted, walking up to him. As Jack pulled him arm back for another punch, I caught his arm and turned him around so he was facing me. Anyone else would have been terrified to do this, but I was a second-degree black belt and the same level of dangerous as Jack, so I knew I could protect myself. I also knew that Jack was never this intensely focused on his training unless something was wrong; I had the same habit.

"Jack! What's wrong?" I asked, a look of concern on my face as I stared into the deep chocolate brown eyes of my crush. Yes, you heard me, I have a crush on Jack Brewer. Just a teensy one, though. Oh, who am I kidding?! I am deeply in love with Jack! I have been since we met the first day in the cafeteria when he caught my apple. Of course, while I know he has feeling for me as well, I can't tell if those feelings are more like a best friend, or a little sister, or a crush. I really want to ask him but I don't really know how. I feel like admitting I love him is weak, and Kim Crawford is anything BUT weak. I just need him to admit it first. Oh! I was staring at him. Focus Kim, you need to find out what is wrong.

"Jack?" I asked again, "I know something is wrong because you were pounding the dummy like there is no tomorrow, and you only do that when something is wrong. Just tell me!"

"Ok, Kim," Jack agreed, sighing, "Can we talk? I have a few questions."

"Sure, Jack!" I happily agreed; I love spending time with him! "But just one question first: Where are Rudy and the guys?"

"Oh, Rudy said he had an important emergency and that practice was canceled today. Milton immediately ran off to find Julie and work on some extra credit science thing, and Jerry and Eddie went to the beach to try and find some ladies – their words, not mine!" Jack explained.

"An important emergency? Did Rudy say what it was?" I asked curiously.

"No, he didn't," Jack said, "but he did have a helmet on and was carrying an apple. I think he was going on a date with Ms. Applebaum. You know how much of a daredevil she is."

"Oh, ok." I nodded in understanding. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Jack grabbed my hand (OH MY GOSH I LOVE WHEN HE DOES THAT!) and pulled me to the bench. I sat down next to him and he looked at me seriously.

"Kim, I want to tell you something."

Jack's P.O.V (Point of View)

After school that afternoon, I said bye to the guys and Kim, hopped on my skateboard, and headed over to the dojo for some early practice. When I got there, I saw Rudy packing a backpack with first aid supplies, padding, and an apple.

"Um, Rudy?" I asked nervously, wondering what he was going to say, "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, Jack!" Rudy exclaimed, "You're early. Anyway, sorry, but there is no practice today. I have a . . ." he paused for a minute and scrunched up his face, thinking, ". . . Important emergency. Sorry, gotta go. Bye!" Rudy quickly grabbed him backpack and a helmet and rushed out the door. I thought for a minute and decided he was probably going on a date with Ms. Applebaum. Ugh, that is still so weird! My health teacher, who is a complete daredevil, dating my sensei, who is a wimp. Ugh, gotta get rid of that mental image. I went into the boys locker room and changed into my gi, and then came out and started stretching, thinking about Kim. Oh, Kim. She is so beautiful! Yes, I do think she's beautiful. I have a crush on her. Actually, I think that I love her. Yes, I am in love with Kim Crawford! Too bad I don't know how she feels about me. I know she likes me, but I don't know how much. I mean, she blushes every time I tease her about having a crush on me, but right before I lost my memory she gave me a "friendship bracelet." I want us to be more than friends, but she keeps holding me in the friend zone! And that time we were in Hollywood shooting that movie. When we found out we were supposed to kiss, I was so excited! I could finally tell her how felt. But she looked nervous and was the first one to lean back. I don't want to do anything to injure her, physically or emotionally, so I keep hiding my feelings in case she doesn't feel the same way. But today, since practice is canceled, maybe this will be the time to tell her. When the guys get here, I'll just tell them that practice is canceled and they can go do something else, and then I'll be alone with Kim!

Just then, the door of the dojo opened and Milton walked in, dragging Jerry and Eddie behind him by their ears.

"Oh no, Milton," I sighed, "What did they do now?" Milton may be a skinny, nerdy wimp, but he can be majorly scary when he wants to. Of course, I'm not scared of him.

"Gaaaah!" Milton exclaimed, exasperated, "These two dolts were dancing in front of Falafel Phil's when I came out holding a tray of food. They bumped into me and knocked my food down and all over my shirt! And this is my nice shirt that I was planning on wearing with my date with Julie later!" he released the guys and gestured to his shirt, which I now noticed was covered with hummus, falafel crumbs, and chocolate milkshake.

Now that I understood, I stood up and took charge of the situation. "Milton," I turned to the skinny ginger who looked ready to blow his top, "you go into the locker room and change. Don't you always keep a backup dress shirt in there just in case? I'll deal with these two nutballs."

Milton nodded and hurried into the locker room, and I turned to Jerry and Eddie. "Guys?" I asked, my voice dangerously calm, "want to explain?"

"Well, you see, Jack," Jerry started.

"Never mind!" I exclaimed, "Here's what's going to happen: Rudy had to go somewhere so practice is canceled today. You two will fork over the cash to dry clean Milton's shirt to appease him, and then you guys are going to get out of here. Go to the beach or something."

Jerry and Eddie both nodded. "Ok, Jack!" Eddie explained, pulling out his wallet and handing me some cash, "This playa needs to find a new lady anyway."

"Yeah!" Jerry agreed, "lets go to the beach, Eddie! We can try and find some ladies!" Jerry and Eddie grabbed their stuff and rushed out the door.

Yes! Two down, one to go. Just then, Milton came out of the locker room dressed in a new shirt and tie. "You look great, Milton. Now Rudy canceled practice and left, and I took care of Jerry and Eddie. Here is some money from them to get your shirt dry-cleaned. Now why don't you go hang out with Julie?"

"Ok, thanks Jack!" Milton exclaimed, "Jules and I wanted to work on an extra-credit science project anyway. We are doing a report on how mold grows. We have a mold tree!" **(A/N If anyone can guess where that is from I will give you a shout-out in the next chapter) **Milton grabbed his backpack and ruined shirt and left.

Finally! They are all gone! I walked over to a dummy and started pounding it. I do that when I am thinking hard about something. Right now, I am thinking about how to tell Kim I like – wait no, LOVE her. While I'm wailing on the dummy, I hear the door open. I know it's Kim, but I don't break my concentration. I faintly hear her asking where everyone else is, and I grunt distractedly that they weren't here. Suddenly, as I am pulling my fist back to aim another solid punch at the dummy's face, I feel Kim grab my hand and spin me around. Normally when I am focused like that, no one dares to even get near me. But Kim is different. She knows that I wouldn't hurt her and she also knows how to protect herself. Gosh I love her so much! Suddenly, I am snapped back into reality by Kim saying my name.

"Jack!" Kim exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer, unsure of what to say.

"Jack?" she asked again, "I know something is wrong because you were pounding the dummy like there is no tomorrow, and you only do that when something is wrong. Just tell me!" Kim knows me so well! Oh well, I guess it's now or never. Here I go!

"Ok, Kim," I sighed, nervous, "Can we talk? I have a few questions."

"Sure, Jack!" Kim agreed cheerfully. I love that about her, she is always so chipper! "But just one question first: Where are Rudy and the guys?"

"Oh, Rudy said he had an important emergency and that practice was canceled today. Milton immediately ran off to find Julie and work on some extra credit science thing, and Jerry and Eddie went to the beach to try and find some ladies – their words, not mine!" I quickly explained, wanting to get right down and say it.

"An important emergency? Did Rudy say what it was?" Kim asked. Ugh, I really just want to get down to talking with her before I lose my nerve!

"No, he didn't," I said, "but he did have a helmet on and was carrying an apple. I think he was going on a date with Ms. Applebaum. You know how much of a daredevil she is."

"Oh, ok." Kim nodded. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Finally! I grabbed her and hand and pulled her to the bench. We both sat down and I turned to face her. I was nervous, but I masked that by looking serious. I am really good at controlling my emotions. "Kim, I want to tell you something."

**What did you think? I will be uploading the next chapter in a day or two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know I said I was going to update in a couple days, but I decided to do it now. I hate when people don't update a story for like, ever, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long. I only got two reviews so far, and neither of them guessed what the A/N was, so you guys can still guess what it is! Here you go! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It (yet) or any other brand names mentioned in this story.**

What's gone on before: "Kim, I want to tell you something."

Jack's P.O.V. (Point of View)

"Sure, Jack!" Kim exclaimed, "you can tell me anything. I am your best friend!" Ugh, there she goes again, holding me in the friend zone. Well, I'm just going to say it and hope it doesn't ruin our friendship!

"Kim, I have liked you from the moment I met you. I thought you were so cute in the cafeteria, and you have grown even more beautiful to me every day. When you gave me that friendship bracelet, I was so disappointed because I wanted us to be more than just friends. Yes, I do remember that. I am sorry for not telling you, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me. When we were filming that movie in Hollywood, I was so excited when I found out that we were going to kiss, because I thought that I would finally be able to admit my feelings for you. I have had a crush on you from day one, and that has grown into more than that now. I understand if you don't feel that same way, and just want to be friends, so if you don't feel the same way just forget I said anything, but Kim Crawford, I am deeply in love with you!" I exclaimed. I looked at Kim hopefully, waiting for her reaction. She just sat there stunned. Oh, I knew it. She just wants to be friends.

"Never mind," I said, standing up, "I'm sorry I said anything." I turned around and started to head out of the dojo. Just as I was running out the door, Kim grabbed my hand. Spinning me around, she stared into my eyes. Oh, I love her eyes! They are such a beautiful doe-brown, and so deep and intense!

"Jack," Kim started, "I—"

"Oh, forget it Kim!" I exclaimed angrily, "I shouldn't have poured out my feelings like that! I'm sorry and I hope we can still be friends." Wrenching my hand out of her grasp, I rushed out the door. I grabbed my skateboard, which was hidden behind the bush in front of the dojo, hopped out, and skated over to my house. Luckily, I only lived about 5 minutes away, so I was home quickly.

Dropping my skateboard and kicking off my shoes in our foyer, which is really just a hallway, I shouted to my mom, who was in the kitchen trying some new recipe. "Mom! I'm home! I'll be up in my room."

"M'kay, Jackie!" my mom called. I knew that when she called me Jackie that she was distracted, so I hurried up to my room. Slamming the door closed, I walked across the room to my punching dummies and started beating the crap out of them. Ugh! I shouldn't have told Kim I loved her! Maybe if I had just asked her out, or said I liked her, or asked her if she thought of me as more than a friend, I wouldn't be in this mess! Ugh, I'm such an idiot.

Kim's P.O.V. (Point of View)

What's gone on before: "Kim, I want to tell you something."

"Sure, Jack!" I exclaimed, "You can tell me anything. I am your best friend!" Oh how I hated saying those words. I knew I was his best friend, and I loved that, but I want to be so much more than friends! But I have to be supportive to Jack, and I don't want it to be awkward for us if he doesn't feel the same way.

"Kim," Jack started. Although I wanted to listen to what he was saying, it was too hard not to be caught up in his dreamy eyes. He is perfect! I stared at his lips as they moved. Oh, they looked so kissable! I wish that he would stop talking and just kiss me with those plump, luscious lips! Suddenly, I was jolted back from my daydream about Jack to hear him say "—Kim Crawford, I am deeply in love with you!" I looked at him, and he seemed completely serious. Oh my gosh! Jack freaking Brewer just said he loved me! I don't know what to say. I sat there, just stunned that Jack feels the same way about me that I do about him!

Jack abruptly stood up. "Never mind, I'm sorry I said anything." He mumbled before turning around and running to the door. I stood up and scanned the floor to make sure there was nothing for me to slip on, after all, we don't need a repeat of when Jack lost his memory! After I checked that the floor was clear, I ran towards Jack and grabbed his hand as he was rushing out the door.

"Jack, I—" I started to tell him that I felt the same way, but I stopped because I wasn't sure how to say it.

"Oh, forget it Kim!" Jack exclaimed, "I shouldn't have poured out my feelings like that! I'm sorry and I hope we can still be friends." Wrenching his hand out of my grasp, which was pretty easy to do, he rushed out the door. He seemed. . .angry? Oh, I hope he isn't angry at me! I would DIE if Jack stopped hanging out with me! What have I done?! What am I going to do? I slumped up against the wall and slid down to the floor and just sat there, when suddenly, the door opened again and Grace walked in. Grace is one of my best friends, besides Mika and Julie, and I can always count on her to help me.

"Kim!" Grace cried out, "What's wrong, girl?" she hurried over to me and crouched down. "Is it Jack?" She was my confidante superior, and I told her everything. All the girls knew I had a crush on Jack, but Grace was the only one who knew that I was in love with him.

I looked up and her and nodded, and then started to explain. "So, I was late and when I rushed into the dojo, Jack was here beating the crap out of the dummies. So, I asked him what was wrong and he confessed that he LOVED me as well!" I started, and looked at Grace, who was smiling, "but then I blew it. I was in shock, and I just sat there, and he rushed out before I could tell him I feel the same way. What should I do, Grace?!" I cried.

Grace looked at me with determination. "Well, first of all, at least now you know he feels the same way. So you can do whatever it takes to show him how you feel. So how about this? Julie is out on a date with Milton, but she was planning on coming over to my house for a sleepover tonight. I know Mika gets off work at 6, and I am free all evening. How about you go over to Jack's house and tell him how you feel, and you two can have a mushy moment, and maybe a kiss, and then you can come over to my house. I'll call Mika and we can have a girls night to celebrate! Sound good?" Grace smiled at me.

"Oh, Grace!" I cried, "You always know how to make me feel better! And a girls night is exactly what I need. But do you really think I should go over to Jack's house tonight? He seemed pretty upset."

"Girl," Grace looked at me with her 'are-you-kidding-me' face, "that boy is probably in anguish, and you gotta fix that! So go over to his house and tell him how you feel! I know it'll be better for us all."

Sighing, I stood up. "Ok, I'll see you later, Grace." I agreed. Grabbing my bag, I walked out the door and headed to Jack's house.

**What did you guys think? I know I uploaded the second chapter much sooner than I expected, but I just started writing and couldn't stop! Third chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here it is! The third chapter for How Jack and Kim Became KICK. I am glad you guys like the story! I am planning on doing one more chapter, but might draw it out more if you guys want me to! LMK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It or any other copyrighted material in this story.**

What's gone on before: Grabbing my bag, I walked out the door and headed to Jack's house.

Kim's P.O.V. (Point of View)

Walking the two blocks to Jack's house, I only had one thought running through my head: Jack Brewer loves ME! Out of all the girls at Seaford High, and he could have had anyone he wanted, he loves me! I mean, I know it's not that hard to believe. I am a 2nd degree black belt, and captain of the pep squad, and I am pretty and popular, but it's still pretty amazing that Jack wants to be more than friends. I was so caught up in this whole idea that I suddenly realized that I had just walked past Jack's house. Turning around, I walk back to his place and go around the back. Dropping my bag down, I jump up and shimmy up the tree in their backyard. Climbing about 30 feet up, I peered into Jack's window. This tree is awesome. It is sort of on the side of Jack's room so I can see into his room but he can't really see me. Don't ask me how I figured this out. I stared in the window and saw him beating up the two practice dummies in his room. I also saw that he had taken the faces off of them. Normally, his dummies had masks on them: one was Frank, and one was Brody. I knew Jack hated both of those guys, and when he was mad at them he would repeatedly beat the daylights out of their faces. But when he took the masks off, he was frustrated and needed to calm down. Knowing I had seen enough, I shimmed down to the bottom branch of the tree and jumped out, did a front flip in the air, landed on my feet, tucked, and rolled in the grass **(A/N Like what Olivia did as Skylar at the beginning of Girl vs. Monster when she was adjusting the banner.)** and stood up. Grabbing my bag, I walked around to the front of the house and knocked on the door.

From inside, I hear a loud voice call out "One second! Coming!" Just then, the door opens and Mrs. Brewer is standing there. She has an apron on and is a total mess **(A/N I imagined Mrs. Brewer as Amy Duncan from Good Luck Charlie) **"Oh, hello Kim!" Mrs. Brewer exclaimed, "Pardon my appearance, I was just working on a new recipe. Kale zucchini seaweed wraps!" Oh wow. I know Mrs. Brewer is a health nut, but that sounds disgusting! **(A/N My mom is a health nut, she has made these, and they are disgusting!)**

"That sounds. . ." I paused, searching for the right word, "interesting, Mrs. Brewer. Is Jack here?"

"Oh, yes, he is sweetie," Mrs. Brewer said, "Let me call him for you." She turned around and yelled up the stairs: "JACK! One of your friends is here to see you!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Then she turned around to face me again, "great to see you again dear, but I must go tend to my wraps. Jack will be down in a minute."

"Ok, thanks Mrs. B," I smiled at her as she turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Just then, I hear the music which was pounding in Jack's room shut off, and he came pounding down the stairs.

Appearing at the doorway, Jack stops. Staring at me, he looks sad. "Oh, hi Kim."

Jack's P.O.V (Point of View)

While I was beating up my dummies, I was thinking about Kim. I wonder what she thought when I just poured out all my feelings like that. I should have figured she didn't want to be more than friends. I mean, she is the captain of the pep squad, she is a 2nd degree black belt, she can kick anybody's butt, and she is totally hot and popular! I don't know why she would want to me my girlfriend instead of my best friend. Oh well, I guess I will just bottle up my emotions when I see her. Pausing in my attack on the poor, defenseless dummies, I turned on my laptop and blasted out my favorite playlist: a mix of Van Halen and Kung Fu Lightning. Turning back to the dummies, I continued my assault. I wonder if Kim will ever think of me as more than a friend. I guess I'll just have to hope and wait. Maybe, if we stay friends, we can someday become more than that. Otherwise, I guess I'll just have to deal with my emotions by taking them out on the dummies. I was so totally focused on beating up the dummies that I barely heard the doorbell ring. I paused, waiting to see if I would have to get it. I heard my mom calling in her loud, obnoxious voice that she was coming. I love my mom, but she can be annoying and embarrassing at times. I mean, seriously, she wants to be a performer, but she is terrible. And she is a horrible cook as well. She tries all these new healthy foods, and they make me want to barf! That's why I normally make dinner, because my dad can't cook either. Well, he can, but he is too lazy to. **(A/N I imagined Jack's dad as Bob Duncan from Good Luck Charlie.) **It is so funny; my dad is a junk food freak and my mom is a health freak. But I love them, even though I have to do most of the cooking. But I am glad that we have Muriel come on the weekends to help us out. Muriel is like our housekeeper/chef/maid/helper. She comes every Saturday to clean and every Sunday to cook. She will stock our fridge with some delicious food that we can just reheat and that my mom and dad both like. The only problem is that she is really lazy. She is nice enough, but she is old and while she does clean the house pretty well, whenever I break something because of my martial arts or something, she always says "I'm not cleaning that up!" **(A/N If anyone can guess where I got the character Muriel they get a shout out in the next chapter!) **Just then, I heard my mom call up to me that a friend is here. I wonder who it is? After throwing a few final punches at my training dummy, I grab a towel and wipe the sweat off my face, pause my music, and pound down the stairs. Turning the corner, I see Kim waiting at the front step, and stop short. Oh no. I really hope she doesn't tell me that she doesn't wanna hang out anymore. But I would understand it, considering that I just poured my heart out to her and she doesn't feel the same way.

"Oh, hi Kim," I greet her awkwardly.

**WOW! How was that!? I decided to make this more of a filler chapter, and you guys are going to have to wait to hear Kim confess her love to Jack! Sorry for holding you guys in suspense! R&R!**

**Oh, and in response to the A/N in the first chapter, only DoomedToBeACrazyFangirlForev er got it right, the mold tree idea came from the Pilot episode of the Nick show Victorious, when Tori is doing a science project with her partner from her old school before she transfers to Hollywood Arts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Chapter! I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think...**

What's gone on before: "Oh, hi Kim," I greet her awkwardly.

Jack's P.O.V (Point of View)

"Hey, Jack," Kim started, "Listen, we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked, "I am sorry I said anything and I hope we can still be friends. Let's just ignore that whole time in the dojo and go back to being best friends." I turned around and was starting to close the door when Kim stuck her foot in the doorjamb, preventing me from closing it.

Kim took a step inside my house. "That's the thing, Jack," Kim started, "I don't want to be best friends with you anymore..."

WAIT WHAT?! Oh, no, I ruined our friendship! I could just die...wait, she is still talking!

"...I want to be so much more than that. Jack, I have been in love with you since the day we met. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier; I was just shocked that you loved me. I mean, you are popular, nice, and hot, and I couldn't believe that out of all the girls at school that you chose me. But, I feel the same way about you as you do about me. Jack Brewer, I am in love with you!" Kim confessed.

I stood there in shock for a minute, then I looked seriously at Kim. "Kim, are you just saying this? I don't want this to be anything I am forcing or rushing you into."

Kim nodded, "Yes Jack, this is everything that I ever wanted and more! You are every girl's dream! You are hot and sexy and popular and nice to everybody; you are a 3rd degree black belt and you skateboard. I really mean everything I am saying!" she cried out earnestly.

Wow. Kim Crawford is in love with me as well? I don't know what to say, let alone do! Wait, I do know. I wrapped my arms around Kim's waist and pulled her in for a hug, and then gently tilted her face up towards mine. Leaning down, I captured her lips with mine. Kim immediately responded, and our mouths moved in perfect sync. After air became necessary, we reluctantly broke apart.

Resting her forehead against mine, Kim looked at me. "Wow Jack, that was amazing."

"I know," I agreed, "I have been wanting to do that for a long time." Leaning my head back down, I chastely kissed her again and was about to pull away when Kim reached up and pulled my head back towards hers, smashing our lips together. We made out for another 5 minutes, and then reluctantly broke apart. I took a small step back, and Kim leaned back against the front door.

"So," Kim looked at me, smiling, "I guess this means that I'm your girlfriend?"

"No." I stated simply.

Kim looked at me with a hurt expression on her face.

"You are my best friend, the love of my life, AND my girlfriend." I bent my head down and kissed her cheek. "And I am your best friend, the love of your life, AND your boyfriend."

"I love you, Jack," Kim smiled at me. Just then, she noticed that the clock hanging in our foyer said 6:10. "As much as I would rather stay here with you, Jack, I have to go. The girls and I promised to have a girls night tonight." She bent down and picked up her bag, which had been dropped in the heat of all that had just happened.

"Ok, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I agreed, "Would you like to go out to Circus Burger after school?"

A hint of a smile playing on Kim's lips, she replied, "Are you asking me out on our first date?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a quick hug. "Do you want it to be our first date?"

"No," she replied, scrunching up her face in that adorable way she does if something does not please her, "First dates are awkward and weird."

"Well," I said, "We have to go on a first date **sometime!**"

Kim smiled mischievously. Opening the front door, she pulled me outside and we started to walk to her house, which is only two houses down from mine. "Not if we call this little exchange here a first date," Kim smiled at me as we reached her house.

I smiled at my silly girlfriend. I seriously must be the luckiest guy in the world! "I had a great time, we should do this again soon!" I said.

"Aww! Thanks for walking me home," she giggled, "I had fun!"

"Ok then," I smiled, "Kim, would you do me the honor of going out on our SECOND date with me tomorrow afternoon?"

"I would love to, Jack." Kim smiled at me. Pulling her in for one last kiss, I turned around and started to walk back to my house.

"See you tomorrow, Kim!" I called. Gosh, I have an amazing, popular, hot, romantic, silly girlfriend who is absolutely perfect. Finally!

* * *

What's gone on before: "Oh, hi Kim," Jack greets me awkwardly.

Kim's P.O.V (Point of View)

Standing on his front step like that, I was a little bit nervous about what I was going to say, but I jumped right in. "Jack, we need to talk." I stated simply.

Jack seemed a bit apprehensive. "About what?" he asked, "I am sorry I said anything and I hope we can still be friends. Let's just ignore that whole time in the dojo and go back to being best friends." He told me, then backed up and was closing the door when I stuck my foot in the doorjamb so he couldn't close it.

Pushing the door open again, I took a step inside Jack's house. "That's the thing, Jack, I don't want to be best friends with you anymore. I want to be so much more than that. Jack, I have been in love with you since the day we met. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier; I was just shocked that you loved me. I mean, you are popular, nice, and hot, and I couldn't believe that out of all the girls at school that you chose me. But, I feel the same way about you as you do about me. Jack Brewer, I am in love with you!" I cried out quickly, pouring out my emotions much like Jack had. What can I say, we are so alike!

Jack looked at me with a serious expression on his face. He used that expression a lot because, as he told me, he couldn't show weakness so he masked his feelings. I did the same thing, but not as well. "Kim, are you just saying this? I don't want this to be anything I am forcing or rushing you into." He asked my gently.

I nodded fervently, "Yes Jack, this is everything that I ever wanted and more! You are every girl's dream! You are hot and sexy and popular and nice to everybody; you are a 3rd degree black belt and you skateboard. I really mean everything I am saying!" I cried, listing a few of Jack's major accomplishments and perfections. I mean, seriously, he is perfect!

Suddenly, Jack pulled me in for a hug and used his pointer finger to tilt my face up so it was facing his. I saw him lean in and I closed my eyes and puckered my lips, waiting for him to kiss me. I knew that it was going to happen this time, no interruptions or distractions. When Jack gently placed his lips against mine, my eyes flew open. It was seriously like in one of those animated Disney perfect ending fairytales. When our mouths touched, it seemed like sparks flew. I immediately responded to his kiss, and moved my lips against his. We stayed in this position for almost a minute, until we broke apart for air. Resting my forehead against his, I smiled.

"Wow Jack, that was amazing!" I whispered softly, afraid to ruin the moment.

Jack smiled at me, "Yeah, I have wanted to do that for a long time." Jack Brewer has wanted to kiss ME for a long time?! OMG! I was so excited at that thought that I almost missed Jack leaning down again and quickly and gently placing his lips against mine. He was about to pull away when I took my hands, which were thrown around his neck, and placed them against the back of his head, refusing to let his head move and smashing my lips into his. I kissed him passionately and fervently, and he returned the actions. We made out for at least five minutes, although it only seemed like five seconds.

"So," I pulled back and rested against the back of his front door and smiled at the love of my life, "I guess this means that I'm your girlfriend?"

"No." Jack stated simply, although I detected a hint of a mischievous glint in his eye.

Even though I knew he was probably kidding and messing with me, I was still a bit hurt that he could even humanly refuse me after we just made out for five minutes.

"You are my best friend, the love of my life, AND my girlfriend." Jack smiled at me and bent down to kiss me on the cheek; more fireworks! "And I am your best friend, the love of your life, AND your boyfriend."

Awwwwww! Jack is so amazing, and he is romantic! "I love you, Jack," I smiled at him. We just stood there for a moment, not saying anything, caught up in the moment; I lost myself in his dreamy eyes. Suddenly, I noticed the clock hanging above Jack's head that said 6:10. I looked at Jack and spoke again, "As much as I would rather stay here with you, Jack, I have to go. The girls and I promised to have a girls night tonight." I bent down and grabbed my duffle bag, which I had dropped after Jack kissed me the first time.

"Ok, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Jack agreed, smiling, "Would you like to go out to Circus Burger after school?"

OMG! Jack is asking me out on a first date! Yes! Finally! Wait—first dates are normally awkward and weird, I don't want it to be awkward! I suddenly got an idea from one of my favorite TV shows that I used to watch, and a smile played over my lips, which I noticed Jack was looking at hungrily. "Are you asking me out on our first date?"

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door and into his chest, which is rock hard muscle and smelled of his vanilla-like cologne. "Do you want it to be our first date?" He asked me. Awwwwwww! He wants to make me happy!

I scrunched up my face like I do every time something doesn't please me. "No. First dates are awkward and weird."

"Well," Jack said, looking at me curiously, "We have to go on a first date **sometime!**"

I smiled mischievously. Grabbing Jack's hand, I opened the front door and dragged him out behind me. I turned to the left and started to walk to my house, which is only two houses down from Jack's. When we arrived at my front step, I stopped and turned to face him, finally speaking. "Not if we call this little exchange here a first date," I smiled at him.

Jack smiled at me, playing along. "I had a great time, we should do this again soon!" He said.

"Aww! Thanks for walking me home," I giggled because in reality, I had walked him to my house, but I'll take what I can get! "I had fun!"

"Ok then," Jack smiled at me in his adorable way, making me blush, "Kim, would you do me the honor of going out on our SECOND date with me tomorrow afternoon?" **(A/N Can anyone guess where I got this little exchange? If you guess correctly, I'll give you a shout out in my other story, The Tournament!)**

I smiled and agreed. "I would love to, Jack." Jack smiled back at me and pulled me in close for one last searing, passionate kiss. Gosh I love his lips, they are even more kissable than I imagined!

Jack started walking back towards his house. "See you tomorrow, Kim!" He called out over his shoulder. I walked inside my house, dropped off my duffle bag, and then walked up to my room. This was the best day EVER! I am dating the most popular guy in school, Jack and I FINALLY kissed, and now we were going on our second date! Flopping down on my bed, I thought about the girls night. I probably have to head over to Grace's in about 20 minutes. I have a loooooooooooooooot of stuff to tell the girls.

**THE END! **

**What did you think? I didn't really want to draw it out through the girls night, and I thought this was a perfect place to end, but I will add more if you guys really want me to! Otherwise, I will just write more stuff about Jack and Kim! :) R&R!**

**Oh, and in response to the A/N in the third chapter, the character Muriel was the old maid from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody...brings back memories, doesn't it?! A lot of people guessed correctly:**

**coolgirl45**

**Musiclover131421**

**NOCHURCHINWILD**

**kickprevails12**

**TheSwasomeOne**

**DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForev er**

**kelseycruzxx3**

**Dreaming2BAWriter**

**rockyb12110**

**morgan-love-003**

**ilovesports1999**

**Great job you guys!**

**BTW, thank you all for giving me such great reviews! :)**


	5. Author's Note: Shoutouts!

**In the last chapter I said i would give a shoutout to everyone who guessed what the first date exchange was from, so here are the people who guessed correctly:**

**nomoremeangirls**

**Danini4eva**

**Demi101**

**KickKerryLover4EVA**

* * *

**I would also like to give a shoutout to:**

**DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForev er**

**Guest**

**KICK4EVAchick**

**For being the only three people who recognized that the quote in the first chapter about the mold tree was from the Pilot episode of Victorious. Congrats! (e-hugs to all of you!)**


End file.
